Users of data processing systems, such as desktop computers, laptop computers, and hand-held devices, frequently use their devices to access information over a network, such as the internet. Connecting the device to a network may involve plugging a cable from the device into a wall socket.
Alternatively, a user may connect to a network wirelessly through a wireless access point. A device without a wireless connection that is instructed to acquire one can be configured to automatically try to join a network through a wireless access point. The device scans for available wireless access points using its radio equipment.
Some wireless access points do not fully disclose their identity. The device probes each detected hidden access point directly. Directly probing each hidden access point takes time.